Pokemon and Dead Rising 2
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Jion once again with team rocket and Pikachu with Ash, May, Max, Connie and Dakota on another adventure to find TK who has Brock, Misty and Dawn they meet up with zombies, Stacey, Chuck, Rebecca, Katey and more characters as they travel through zombies and cray people to stop and defeat TK once in for all and Jessiebelle's at that same point too but she is after Jessie and James.


**Here's the sequel to Pokemon and Dead Rising, I hope you like this sequel as much as you liked the first one.**

It all started in Littleroot Town, Jessie and James were on a flygon flying all over the Advanced series. Jessie is wearing a red dress with white gloves and James is wearing a blue suit.

* * *

_James: Pokemon and I can show you the world, shining shimmering splendid. Tell me Jessie, what you think of this wonderful night. You're heart will be opened, I'll take you everywhere. Over and under on a flygon ride. A whole new world; amazing sight to see, no one to tell us no. Or where to go, or say we're only dreaming._

_Jessie: A whole new world, amazing places I've never been. But from way up here; it's so far down, but now that I'm in a whole new world with you._

_James: Now I'm in a whole new world with you._

_Jessie: Amazing sighs, great feelings are happening. So beautiful and sweet like what I think is just like a dream. A whole new world._

_James: Don't close your eyes yet._

_Jessie: Lots of things to see._

_James: It gets better._

_Jessie: I don't want to go back, I've got so far. I never want to leave where I used to be._

_James: A whole new world. WIth offsprings to hang around._

_Jessie: Everything is so beautiful at this night._

_Both: I'll see them everywhere there's time to see, let me share this whole new world with you._

_Jessie: A whole new world._

_James: A whole new world._

_Jessie: This is where we will be._

_James: Where we will be._

_Jessie: What a dream._

_James: Amazing night._

_Both: For you and me._

* * *

Back at Littleroot town they landed their flygon near May's house.

"I wonder what's going on in May's house?"

"It's like there's a party."

"Too bad Cassidy and Butch won't be able to come on your actual birthday."

"Yeah, they're in Italy. I wonder what they are doing right now?"

"Let's walk in and see." Jessie and James walked in to see Ash and his friends shout 'surprise!'

"SURPRISE!"

"For me?" Jessie asked "That was you're all planing?"

"We're so glad you're here." Max said as James kissed Jessie's cheek.

"Happy birthday sweet heart."

"Thanks James, you're so kind to me after all these years."

"We wanted to have your party Jessie, a few days before we leave."

"Thanks Cassidy, I knew about this because me and James saw the looks on your eyes."

"That's them."

"Let's party!" May shouted as every cheered and they did party games, they ate the cake and opened presents.

After the party was over Jessie and James loved it.

"You loved that Aladdin and Jasmine cake I made Jessie?" Cassidy asked "It was very good."

"I liked that I get to keep these figures."

"It's fun to keep them."

"And now we're all tired, so let's go rest for the night." Misty, Dawn and Brock then fell down the basement stairs and then crashed and disappeared.

"Brock! Misty! Dawn! are you ok?"

"Pika?"  
(Hello?)

"No answer Ash."

"Let's turn on the lights then." Cassidy turned on the lights.

"Hello?"

"Anyone down here?" Jessie called out "Are you three down here?"

"No answer Jessie, looks like someone or something is going on and we need to find out what."

"This is what we can do." Ash said. "May, me and Max will look outside. Jessie, James, Pikachu and Meowth will look in the house."

"We gotta get home and sleep."

"Because our plane to Italy leaves at 5 in the morning."

"Ok bye Cassidy." Jessie gave a hug to her best friend as Cassidy and Butch left.

EVeryone went to their places to see where Misty, Dawn and Brock went.

"I don't see them in the backyard."

"And I don't see them in the house upstairs and down."

"Maybe we'll see who is behind this." Jessie grabbed a machete and handed another machete to James, Pikachu as Meowth walked with them. Jessie opened the basement stairs to see a tall man with Misty, Dawn and Brock.

"So you came for these three?"

"Yes, so you let them go."

"I'm TK and I will never let them go."

"You better or we'll kill you."

"If you want them, you have to come to the mall of fortune city."

"We'll be ready once we get you." Jessie chased after TK til he, Brock, Dawn and Misty disappeared.

"Damn, they got away James and Meowth."

"I'll get the others."

"Same here." James, Pikachu and Meowth ran off.

"You guys get back here, you can't leave me alone." Jessie was then alone, just then she heard someone walking around her.

"Hey Jessie, do you remember me?"

"Dakota!" Jessie gave her best friend a hug "It's been a year! since we last met."

"I'm 13 now Jessie."

"Hello Jessie, it has been a year since we last met."

"It sure has Connie, I missed you so much."

"We've been missing you, Meowth, Pikachu, James, Butch and Cassidy." Connie replied "Where are they now Jess?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen them yet."

"Well, they ran upstairs." Jessie sighed "James! Pikachu! Meowth! come downstairs!"

"What is it Jessie?"

"Yeah, what's all the screaming."

"Connie and Dakota came to us this time."

"Dakota and Connie, it nice to see you two again."

"James, Pikachu and Meowth. Me and my kid missed you guys so much." Ash, May and Max went downstairs to the basement to see team rocket, Connie, Dakota and Pikachu in the basement.

"Ash?"

"What are you three doing here?"

"Connie and Dakota, these are our friends. Ash, Max and May." Jessie replied "They're been with us for a number of years."

"So Ash is the one who was ill, when you met us?"

"Yep, he was the one that Pikachu was on a mission for."

"It's so nice to meet you Connie and Dakota."

"It's so nice to meet you guys."

"You're so tall May, almost as tall as Jessie."

"Close enough."

"So Cassidy and Butch will be in Italy, so we had my birthday party a few days early."

"So when is your birthday?"

"August 17th."

"That's in 2 days."

"Yep, I'll be 18."

"My kids just turned 13 in June 1st."

"That's amazing."

"Jessie, I knew your birthday is coming up."

"How did you know about my birthday?" Jessie asked.

"You just said it."

"So we're looking for Brock, Misty and Dawn."

"I've seen them, they have been taken away by TK."

"Who is he?"

"Tyrone King, he's holding up some show that he puts on. He is thinking of something to them, but he wants you guys to come to him."

"He's setting up a trap, and I don't like the sound of that."

"We can go find Brock, Misty and Dawn." Ash said "And Tyrone King will never get far like he is now."

"Let's go, I know how we can all get to fortune city mall." Dakota lead everyone in the basement cave, they were in the cave when Jessiebelle who was almost beaten up by people who walked downstairs.

"James is mine, Jessie is the one who will die."

In the cave team rocket, Connie, Dakota with Ash and his friends were walking down the path in the cave.

"Now who is TK you are talking about?"

"He hosting some stupid show, with people on motor bikes killing zombies."

"That's stupid way to have a show."

"It is very stupid, we should band that show."

"We should," Jessie started "I'll make sure he gets every beating from us."

"Has Jessiebelle came back to gets you mad?"

"Nope, she hasn't came to us." Meowth replied.

"That's good, team rocket are strong." Max added "If she comes back, she'll step in before us to beat the Pikachu out of her."

"Pikachu."  
(Yeah)

"I'm glad we're seeing you guys again, and not Jessiebelle."

"Who cares about her Dakota, she's not with us."

"Jessiebelle just makes me worried."

"I know Dakota, she almost killed me back at that mall."

"Look at this, we're out." Dakota climbed out of the cave with her friends, from a hill they saw the mall of fortune city.

"Here it is."

"Wow."

"What is this place?" Jessie asked "I've never seen anything like this before, it's like we're back in the mall of Wallment."

"This is like it, but it's fortune city."

"Wow, look at that."

"It's amazing."

"It's so cool." Ash said.

"Very cool, but the zombies are there by now."

"Should we chance going down to it?"

"We'll chance it, no matter what happens we're together." May replied as the ground shook and the hill fell making everyone fall down.

Connie fell down with Ash and his friends while Jessie, James, Dakota and Meowth were at the other part of the forest.

"James, are you ok?" Jessie asked as James looked at his girlfriend.

"I'm ok Jessie, what happened to your red dress?"

"It's all ripped, it must have been from falling into the trees." Jessie said as she took off her dress which underneath it always had her team rocket clothing "I can replace this dress later, and the gloves are dirty. They can be replaced too."

"I fell and hit my head."

"Hey, get off of me!" Meowth shouted as James got up by Jessie's help.

"Sorry, it was a soft landing."

"A hard one for me."

"Where's Ash, May, Max, Connie, Dakota and Pikachu?"

"Jessie?"

"Dakota?" Jessie knew who was talking "Dakota where are you?"

"I'm up here." Dakota called from the tree as she climbed down.

"That's where you are, I knew where your voice was."

"That's good, I am ok." Dakota said "Where's your dress?"

"It got ripped, and my gloves got dirty."

"They can be replaced Jessie, it's not a big deal."

"Usually I get angry when these things happen, but I'll not get angry this time."

"I am glad that you are controlling your anger."

"I am doing my best not to get angry very much."

"Where do you think mommy is?"

"Well have to walk and see if we find her with Ash or someone." Jessie, Meowth, James and Dakota started walking.

After a couple minutes of walking team rocket and Dakota knew where they were.

"You know what guys, maybe we'll stay her til it gets brighter."

"Til the sky is bright then we can keep going."

"I really enjoy being with you again Dakota, I got my old singing partner back."

"And you got new ones to join."

"May we join in Jess?"

"Sure James, you and Meowth can join."

"Then hit it Jessie."

* * *

_Jessie, Dakota, Meowth and James: Look for the, bare necessities the simple bare necessities. Forget about your worried and what's around you. I mean the, bare necessities are old mother natures life span; that bring the bare necessities of life._

_Meowth: Wherever we wonder._

_Jessie: "Where are you doing?"_

_James: Wherever I roam._

_Jessie: "Not you too." _

_Dakota: I can be founder, of my big home._

_Jessie: The bees are buzzing in the trees, that they turn things into zombies. When you look under the rocks and plants. The ants of what we see try a few._

_Meowth: "Thanks allot Jess."_

_All: The bare necessities, the life will come to you. They'll come to you._

_Meowth: "I wonder what Ash and his friends with Connie are doing?"  
_

_Jessie: "We'll look for them Meowth, I bet they're looking for us too."_

_James: "Let's follow the path."_

_Dakota: "But it's dark you guys, ate you crazy? we can get lost in there."_

_Jessie: "If you have me to light up the way, then we're not crazy."_

_Meowth: "Lead the way Jess."_

_Jessie: If you go the way you want, then you'll be at where you want to be. So just follow me as your light and we'll be safe, but what we do is what you've never did. On a mission like this; have I given you a clue?_

_All: The bare necessities, the life will come to you. They'll come to you._

* * *

End of chapter 1


End file.
